goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Monster Misbehaves at the Matchmaker's and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Cookie Monster's dad was talking to his son. Cookie Monster's dad: Hey, Cookie Monster! I've got a task for you. Go to the Matchmaker's house. I'm going to the store while you behave there, so I won't trust you to go in here. Cookie Monster: Why can't me go? Cookie Monster's dad: Because I don't trust you to behave, if you misbehave or dishonour at the Matchmaker's house. You'll be grounded for a long time after when I finished shopping, okay? Cookie Monster: Okay, dad. But don't worry, me won't let you down. Cookie Monster's dad: That's my boy! Goodbye! Then Cookie Monster went out, calling to his dad. Cookie Monster: Wish me luck! Cookie Monster's dad went off to the store. Cookie Monster's dad: I'm going to the store to buy some stuff that me and my son need. Then Cookie Monster walked along the street, and then he entered the Matchmaker's house. Just then the Matchmaker opened the door and stepped outside, and she was reading the note. Matchmaker: Ahem! Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster: Present. The Matchmaker stepped inside. Matchmaker: Speaking without permission. Cookie Monster: Oops. Then Cookie Monster went inside the Matchmaker's house. Barney, Grover and Herry were thoughtful. Herry: Who spit in his bean curd? Grover: I don't know, maybe it's the Matchmaker. Barney: Yeah, I agree! The Matchmaker slammed the door, and now she was checking Cookie Monster. Matchmaker: Hmm. Too fat. Hmph! It's not good for bearing sons. Then the Matchmaker glared to Cookie Monster. Matchmaker: Recite the final admonition. Cookie Monster: Yes, Matchmaker. Matchmaker: Well, then? Then Cookie Monster opened the fan. Cookie Monster: Fulfill your duties calmly and... respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory. The Matchmaker grabbed Cookie Monster's arm. Cookie Monster: Let me see that. Then the Matchmaker snatched a fan from Cookie Monster. Matchmaker: This way. The Matchmaker dragged Cookie Monster to the table. Then the Matchmaker let go of Cookie Monster, and she had ink on her hand. The Matchmaker picked up a teacup from the firepot and put it on a table. Matchmaker: Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity.... The Matchmaker had drawn the ink mark around her mouth. Cookie Monster was pouring the tea. Matchmaker: ...and refinement. You must also be poised. Cookie Monster had finished pouring the tea, and then the Matchmaker picked up a cup. Cookie Monster: Um, pardon me. Matchmaker: And silent! Cookie Monster looked indignant, and the Matchmaker was sniffing at her tea. Matchmaker: sniffs Ahhh. Then Cookie Monster grabbed onto the jug. Cookie Monster: Could me just take this freaking jug back right this freaking moment, you freaking matchpooper? Matchmaker: No! Cookie Monster pulled away from the jug, causing the Matchmaker to fall backwards. Matchmaker: Waaaaah! The Matchmaker fell to the floor and a jug landed on her, spilling tea all over her. Cookie Monster: Grrrrrrrrr, me hate you, Matchspiller! The enraged Matchmaker picked herself up. Matchmaker: Why, you clumsy... it's spoiled! The Matchmaker started slipping. Matchmaker: Whoo! Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah! Ooh! The Matchmaker accidentally fell and sat on a stove. Matchmaker: Oh oh. The Matchmaker jumped off the stove, and started screaming and running around with her backside on fire. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Help please! Cookie Monster came with a paper fan and he tried to extinguish the fire with it. Matchmaker: Wah wah wah wah wah ay! Fire grew bigger, and the Matchmaker continued screaming, running around. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Suddenly, Herry and Grover heard a loud crash from inside the house. Herry: What was that sound? Grover: I think someone's screaming and crashing into anything. Barney: Oh no! It sounds like the Matchmaker in trouble! Then the Matchmaker ran out of the house, screaming. Matchmaker: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! (Your voice) PUT IT OUT! Cookie Monster threw some tea and splashed all over the Matchmaker, extinguishing the fire. Cookie Monster: Shut up, you big fat witch! Then Cookie Monster passed the jug to the furious and soaky Matchmaker and he went off, and Barney, Grover and Herry started laughing at the wet Matchmaker. Then the Matchmaker openly lashed out at Cookie Monster and berated him. Matchmaker: You are a dishonour! The Matchmaker threw a jug to the ground, breaking it. Matchmaker: You may look like a groom! That's it, you're grounded for a long time when you get home! That means you'll never ever bring your family... (Your voice) HONOUR! The Matchmaker's yelling scared Barney, Grover and Herry away, and the Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed towards the bridge. Then across the town, and then around the path where Phineas and Ferb were camping. Phineas and Herb immediately heard the yelling and were horrified. The Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed from a planet and then it echoed across the universe. Then the Matchmaker cooled down. Matchmaker: Go home right now while I call your father. Then Cookie Monster went home, while the Matchmaker began to call Cookie Monster's dad. Matchmaker: Hello! Is this Cookie Monster's father? I came to tell you this that your son Cookie Monster misbehaved in my house and being disrespectful and dishonourable to me. He pushed me, and caused me to slip and set my backside on fire on the stove. Then Cookie Monster threw some tea at me to extinguish the fire! Please ground him for a long time! Okay, bye! (We see Cookie Monster's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Cookie Monster's dad: (Scary voice) Cookie Monster, Cookie Monster, Cookie Monster, Cookie Monster, Cookie Monster, get over here right now! Back home, at the lounge, Cookie Monster's dad was very upset with Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster's dad: Cookie Monster, how dare you misbehave at the Matchmaker's house!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a long time! This means TV, no video games, no computer, no cookies, no nothing! Go to your room now! Cookie Monster went to his room, crying. Cookie Monster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Scary voice as Cookie Monster and Cookie Monster's dad's angry voice Kidaroo as Cookie Monster's dad and Barney Your voice (or Kidaroo) as Grover and the Matchmaker's screaming voice Wiseguy as the Matchmaker and Herry Category:Cookie Monster Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff